


Cake

by aghheck



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cake, First Post, Gen, Outlast AU, Psychological, Random - Freeform, Trippy, but based in the same universe, forgotten civilization, hardly outlast, micro-universe, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghheck/pseuds/aghheck
Summary: Nothing is as it appears from the surface.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is super random and I just wanted to post something because my page is extremely barren...will write something actually soon.
> 
> It's old, kinda, I wrote this a while ago and just decided to post it..
> 
> Enjoy I guess.

Cake.

The atmosphere was quiet, much quieter than it should have been. It had been days after the riots of Mount Massive Asylum, and the remaining survivors still hid in the ruins of the facility with a desperation to escape; and to survive.

The kitchen lay in desolation as the rest of the asylum did, but there was one thing that was left untouched as of yet. Plated and beautiful, there on the counter sat…a cake. To the naked eye, it seemed normal; as average a cake as any. Though just like the facility in which it found itself in, there was more to it than there seemed. 

The cake was perfect, unlike this imperfect place. It oddly seemed untouched, as though it existed on an entirely different plane of existence. On the inside was set a complex array of ingredients…but the deeper you looked into this pastry, you begin to see more of itself; microscopic copies of the same cake you see from the outside. The deeper you went, the more facsimiles you’d observe. This seemed to go on infinitely, further than any mind could comprehend, especially the minds of anyone still alive in this place. This structure compiled of ingredients seemed to harbour universes of its own, complex bodies too small to see, let alone comprehend. 

Entire civilizations, like the ones we know, though far intellectually superior, and a far greater expanse of lands; farther than the eye could ever witness. It becomes apparent that time moves differently for them. A thousand years could pass there, yet a mere second would pass for us here. These microscopic empires conceal unfathomable masses of knowledge that our species could never discover, as these complex worlds only survive as long as its grand host stands.

What could something so magnificent, so rich in knowledge and life, possibly be doing in an incomprehensibly terrible place as this? Just as the secrets this cake - this untarnished host of worlds - holds secrets never to be discovered, is just as this question may never be answered.


End file.
